The Others
by nyckiko
Summary: We know what happened to Lily and James Potter. But, whatever happened to the others? what were their troubles? their pleasures and their inner turmoils? Did they ever experience the thrill of murder or escaping the cold grasp of death?


_We all know what happened to the Potters. From the happiest of moments then to the darkest. But what ever happened to The Others? What were their problems? Their heartaches? Their obstacles? Did they die with blood on their hands, peace in their hearts, or pure loneliness? Did they know love, defeat, and regret? Only they know._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter one<span>_**

An angry tick began to form above his right eye. He took a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Patience was never a strong quality in Sirius Black. He was probably with her again, he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"There is a bloody time and a bloody place…" He grumbled to himself

"Look who decided to show up!"

"Shut it McCain," said James as he entered the changing room taking off his all ready rumbled tee shirt.

Sirius stood up from the bench in one fluid motion and approached him, "About Bloody time Potter"

"Come on Padfoot…"said James with a rueful smile as he went to his locker, "I was busy."He said with a cocky grin as he pulled his jersey over his head.

Their team mates turned away and tried to look busy by fiddling with the strapping of their gloves or the ties on their boots. Their captain was upset and Potter was about to pay, this had to be good to witness. Sensing this, Sirius turned around and the pulsing vein on his temple was enough to make the locker room clear out in seconds.

Sirius turned back to James with the same expression of irritation. James merely continued to dress into his quidditch robes. He, James, was never afraid of his best mate. Why should he start now?

"This habit has to stop James," Said Sirius. "I'm all good for a good shag but-"

"It's not like that Sirius" said James cutting him off. He looked over at him registering his annoyance and he frowned slightly. "You should know it's not the same with her…"

"Yes Yes… I been hearing you harp about her for years," Said Sirius shaking his head as he grabbed his beater bat. "Just don't let this be a habit, it's the 4th practice you been late for and you already missed two."

James grinned slightly as he strapped on his gloves. "As if you never skipped practice or been late because you have been with a girl or two—"

"Yes but that was before I, your best mate, had been dubbed Captain of this team. Besides, Quentin was a downright slave driver when it came to practices…It was for my mental health that I skipped for—"

"Recreational activities?" added James with a laugh as he grabbed his broom.

"Hilarious Prongs…" said Sirius sarcastically as he grabbed his own broom and walked out with him into the crisp November air. Sirius shield his stormy eyes against the bright sun squinting as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I know you are on cloud nine," he said with a wrinkle to his nose. "But try to keep some of your priorities straight will you?" He looked at James and then noticed that behind him the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team was gathered together talking among themselves with not even a ball in their hands or a broom in the air.

"**WELL!**" he said in a strong voice which jerked every team member to his attention. "Why are you all just standing around, eh? This isn't a bloody tea party. Warm up_. Now_," He barked at them. They all scuttled rapidly on their brooms and kicked off. He watched Kyros McCain and Mark Ryans jogging to the cupboard to retrieve the balls.

His grip on his beater bat tightened; soon he can let out his frustrations on a few bludgers. There was always a storm brewing in Sirius. Energy erupted from him in everything he did. May it be in academics, socializing, sports; everything he did had a fierce drive to it. A part of that drive was never good though. Though never truly connecting with his family always gave him a sort of emptiness he could never fill; only harsh arctic wind blew through that empty space. Though he left his family on his own accord due to their 'blood mania', he still felt alone and he still felt forgotten and yes, even betrayed. Knowing that their 'pure blood politics' were more important than their own son just drove him cold and furious like an arctic storm.

"James!"

Sirius was lost looking at the blank blue sky and turned around and saw James waving towards the stands. James had a huge smile on his face as he held his broom firmly in his hands. Sirius looked over and saw a flash of red in the stands.

'_Of course' _he thought to himself and couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly. He returned his gaze to James, his hair was (as usual) pointing in every direction looking like he just rolled out of bed. _Cactus head_ was what Sirius first called him in their first year when he met James. The guy looked as if he was on cloud nine, not a care in the world.

_Must be nice_, Sirius thought to himself as he quickly tied up his shaggy hair for practice.

"I can't help but feel that since the school year started you been a bit ticked off mate"

"Ticked off? Me? Come on," Scoffed Sirius stretching out his arms.

"I'm being serious-"

"No I'm Sirius you can never be me James" said Sirius with a smirk. Yes it was a horribly cheesy pun. But it was _their_ horribly cheesy pun.

James sighed out of annoyance, "There is something bothering-"

"Nothing is bothering me James" barked Sirius turning at him. "What's bothering me now is that we aren't training and my seeker was late."

Sirius then climbed on his broom and kicked off. The storm in him raged on. The thoughts of his family lead to thoughts of his siblings. How Regulus couldn't see how wrong his family was. How he was being pulled deeper and deeper in this 'war' that was beginning to brew. How his sister was a beautiful wound up doll for their parent's entertainment. He wanted to help them to show his brother how wrong their ways were. He wanted his sister to act like a normal girl and not like a porcelain wind up doll of the upper class. He wanted some part of his family. He had a sour taste in his mouth and gritted his teeth as he dove to dodge a bludger. _Parents _he thought to himself acidly, _not even worth the title._ He was so deep in his thoughts he couldn't remember what formation his team members were working on. He thought he called a formation out, perhaps when he kicked off.

He didn't need to look to his upper left to see the mad bludger hurtling towards him like a bullet. In one fluid movement he knocked it right to one of his chasers who, to his satisfaction, dodged it with ease. He gritted his teeth. He casted a look down and saw the same flash of red in the stands. The winds in the storm blew fiercely in him as he smacked another bludger out of way of his keeper. He saw James flash by in a blur of red and gold and could tell he was waving near the stands.

The arctic winds turned a fierce storm inside of him. He flew the opposite direction now flying towards the bludgers hitting them with powerful swings. He, Sirius, had very little to his name, he will admit to that. But why is it the very little he does have seems to find its way trickling away between his fingers?

He inhaled deeply as the cold water hit him. He closed his eyes as he heard his team mates dress and leave.

"Is he all right? He seemed to be wound up tight during practice"

"I'm not sure…He has been in a right state for a while, Kyros"

"His so called 'Right state' has been driving us to the point of exhaustion!" said Kyros in a harsh whisper. "It hurts just to pick up a quaffle!"

"Well, that's the difference between a good captain and a lousy one. You feel like you have done something every meeting," said James rather coolly. "I don't know what's going on but he will get out of it eventually…"

"Aye, aye…"sighed Kyros. Sirius then heard a pair of footstep leaves the locker room.

'_Faithful till the end…_'he thought with a smile as the water stream down his chest, his arms, and his stomach. He sighed.

"Maybe I haven't lost him." He said to himself as he lifted his head so the water can hit his face. He then felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his torso and he smiled to himself as he felt a pair of lips on his back.

"Lost who?"

Sirius turned around and smiled. He said nothing as he let out a small sighed and kissed a pair of sweet lips.


End file.
